


Byleth and the Archbishop's Mommy Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Archbishop has a freudian slip. Byleth's cool with it. No judgement, she knows about Personal Things.If that's what the Archbishop's into, Byleth can play along.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Byleth and the Archbishop's Mommy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt  
> >Twist is that Rhea is the one with the mommy kink. Let the Archbishop of Fodlan take a break and be the baby.  
> >No non-con but dub-con is fine (on Byleth's end). Male or female Byleth can be Mommy.
> 
> >Bonus points if Byleth has the vague sense that this is unusual but doesn't have the relationship experience to speak up.  
> >Double bonus points if Rhea slips and calls Byleth "Sothis" during.

The hour was already late when Professor Byleth went to deliver several reports concerning the latest mission her class had undertaken. Though not in the name of the Church, her students still had to get approval from the Church, and reports filled. By then, the Archbishop had already retired to her personal chamber, although she still sat at her desk.

Perhaps it was the late hour, the location, or Lady Rhea’s tiredness, but the Archbishop slipped.

“I see. It sounds like you’ve made rather quick work of a troublesome situation.” Rhea smiled. “Despite the short absence, it is good to see you back home, Mom.”

Byleth tilted her head. Had the Archbishop just called her “Mom?”

The older woman flushed and stammered in a marked contrast to her usual demeanor. “O-oh, dear me. That- that was inappropriate, swe- Professor Byleth!”

The former mercenary took a look at her red face, darting eyes and nervous posture. She could almost see the pulse at her neck accelerating, and small beads of sweat. She nodded. “It’s okay, I understand.”

Byleth knew about these things. They were Personal Things. Byleth had experience with Personal Things. As a mercenary, there were many times she had engaged in things with members of their company. So long as everybody followed The Rules, it could even be sort of... fun.

It appeared to calm down the Archbishop, who was already half-way out of her chair. “O-oh, thank the Goddess. Still, I shouldn’t have...”

Byleth shook her head. “It’s fine.” She considered the situation. Archbishop Rhea… it was definitely That Thing. “Mommy understands. You’ve been working too hard, darling.”

Rhea could be heard swallowing in the silence that ensued. First, her face went dreadfully pale, but when Byleth gave her one look and made a suggestive gesture with her fingers, just to make sure, it quickly reddened. She grabbed at the desk so that her legs didn’t betray her and land her on her rump. “...yes.”

Byleth undid the buttons that held her over coat with one hand as she circled the desk. As she came to stand besides Rhea, who’d been followed her dexterous fingers work, she removed it and laid it on the desk. “Yes, you have. Don’t worry,” she smiled indulgently, very reminiscent of the other woman herself, “Mommy’s here.”

It was like a spark had been lit. A sob caught in Rhea throat and she launched her arms around the teacher, letting all of her weight fall against Byleth. “M-Mother! You’re here, you’re he-here. M-Mom, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! It’s so hard Mommy!” She blubbered and cried against Byleth’s chest.

Huh, the Archbishop was stronger than she looked. Good muscle definition too. She wondered how to proceed. She’d done Things based on less, but this looked like it was a full-blown, Serious Personal Thing. Oh well, all she’d had to do was not screw up.

After a moment, she started stroking the top of the Archbishop’s head, making soothing noises as she continued crying and saying unintelligible things. “It’s okay darling. It’s okay, my sweet, sweet girl.” With patience, she undid the headdress that held her long hair away from her face, removing the many hairpins and setting them aside. When Rhea calmed down enough, she’d been running her fingers through her unbound hair for several minutes, letting her slid down until her knees hit the floor and Rhea’s head rested against her stomach. “Is that better?”

The Archbishop nodded, hiding her face in Byleth’s abs, conveniently exposed between her shorts and cropped shirt. Her unsteady breath tickled a bit.

“I can’t heart you Rhea.” Byleth said with a note of reproach.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Thank you…?”

From above, she saw Rhea’s cheeks turned scarlet as she whispered the right words. “… thank you Mommy.”

“Good girl.” Byleth praised while patting Rhea’s head, making her whole body shudder and shuffle. “Come now, tell Mommy what’s got you so upset.”

Rhea pressed her face deeper against Byleth and didn’t answer.

The start of a frown appeared on her face. “Why are you being so difficult Rhea?”

“S-Seiros...” Came a mumble from below, dainty hands fidgeting with the back of Byleth’s shirt.

“Mmm?” She leaned down to try and catch Rhea’s eyes, which were darting everywhere but up.

“Please… call me Seiros, Mommy.”

Oh, so a religious roleplay too. Okay, Byleth could do that. She nodded to herself and patted Rhea’s head again. “Very well. You’re being difficult, Seiros.” The Archbishop shuddered against the desk. “Have you been misbehaving?” She asked and felt “That’s why you don’t want to answer Mommy, isn’t it? You know you’ve been a bad girl.”

At those words, Rhea whined pitifully. “I’m so sorry Mommy! I did wrong things, Mommy. So many wrong, bad things, and I can’t stop. I can’t stop anything anymore!” She looked up at Byleth’s impassive face, red-rimmed eyes filling with tears again. “I didn’t mean to, I swear Mommy! I was- I tried but it all... it just got too much...”

But Byleth was unmoved. She shook her head, hand slipping down to cradle Rhea’s cheek. “Seiros, darling, what were you thinking… That is not an excuse.”

“That’s not fair! You were g-gone Mommy! I was all alone...” The tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Rhea let go of Byleth with one hand so that she could rub at her eyes and try to stem the flow.

“Seiros...” Byleth tried but the woman was too caught up in her crying. “Seiros… listen to Mommy. Seiros!” She slapped her cheek with a crack. The sound was stronger than the pain, and both made Rhea stand to attention. She recoiled, hand cupping her red cheek and eyes wide. Byleth lowered her hand, brow fully furrowed.

Rhea whimpered. “Mommy?”

“Seiros, this sort of behavior is unacceptable. When Mother is speaking, the children listen.” Her voice was no longer soft, but stern. Each word seemed to stab the Archbishop, making her hunch her shoulders and wince. “What do we say?”

“I-I’m sorry Mommy...”

“Good.” Byleth crossed her arms. “Now about the rest of your behavior. Life isn’t fair, Seiros.”

Rhea drew more into herself. “I know...”

“You can’t use that as an excuse to be a bad girl. I’m very disappointed.” Byleth’s words had her whimpering again. “Since you’ve been a bad girl, Mother’s going to have to punish you.”

Rhea lifted her head with a gasp, ready to defend herself but stopped at Byleth’s expression. She nodded.

“Good. Now, clothes off. Let Mommy see you.”

Blushing furiously, Rhea got up and divested herself of the flowing robes of her station, letting them pool on the ground by her feet. A mature body was revealed, not that her robes did much to hide the volumptuousness of her form. But Byleth had never seen the pale curve of her ass, the green curls clustered between her legs, the way defined muscles were softened by a layer of laxness and indulgence, the pink of her aureoles or the full weight of her breasts. Rhea folded her hands in front of herself, arms strategically trying to hide her massive assets from Byleth’s view.

Pushing off from the desk, Byleth started circling her, pulling her arms to the their sides with a gentle touch. “Why are you hiding from your Mother, dear? Mommy’s already seen everything that you have to show before.”

Rhea’s eyes flashed with just a hint of defiance, a touch of a I-know-better air, and the slightest of pouts pursed her lips. “I’ve grown up since the last time you’ve seen me Mommy.”

Another light slap cracked against her ass, making her jump. “Your body might have grown Seiros, but inside you’re still just a child. A child that behaved wrongly and needs to be punished.” Byleth pushed her forward. “Bend over here and grab the desk.”

The Archbishop was made to lay down her front on her very desk, her hands grabbing the sides of the desk. She looked over her shoulder to Byleth, who examined her form critically. A single finger ran from the top of her spine to the cleft of her ass with just enough pressure to know let her know who was in charge. Then she settled her open hand on the Archbishop’s round butt, thumb drawing circles close to her entrance.

“Now, I want you to know that Mother doesn’t like to hurt you” Byleth let her fingers caress Rhea’s vulva, gently opening her lips and running a single finger lightly over her entrance, “but…?”

It took her a moment before Rhea figured out what she wanted. “B-but bad girls have to be punished?”

“And how do they get punished?” She pressed.

The older woman tightened her fingers around the edge of the desk as her subordinate entered her with one finger. “Bad girls get... spankings?”

“That’s right. Bad girls get spankings.” Byleth removed her hand and raised her arm high. Then she let if fall with a loud crack. “And if they want to be forgiven, they say they’re sorry. One.” She counted as Rhea yelped.

“Ah! I’m sorry!”

“Two.” The sting of the hit seemed twice as strong now that she was expecting it. “Ahh! I’m sorry!

“Three.” Byleth switched sides without warning and Rhea cringed away from the blow unconsciously. “Aii! Mommy! I-I’m sorry!”

“Four.” The cold and stern tone in which the blows were announced ripped at her emotions. She knew this punishment wasn’t enough. But she was sorry! “Aao! I’m sorry!”

“Five.” Rhea was so sorry. She broke into tears again as Byleth delivered another merciless hit to her bottom. Her butt burned and tingled, which sent weird sensations down between her legs. “Yii! I’m- I’m sorry M-Mommy!”

But Byleth didn’t relent, striking another seven times. When it was finally over, Rhea was shaking under her hands, legs limp and all of her weight on the desk. She had her head pressed against her arms and she was crying quietly.

Byleth dropped a kiss on her abused bottom, murmuring platitudes. “It’s okay sweetheart, it’s over now. Mommy’s sorry it had to be this way.” Carefully, she turned the other woman over and pried her hands from her face, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead gently. “See, everything’s going to be okay, Seiros.”

“But I was bad...” Rhea whined against her hands.

“And now that you’ve been punished, you’ll do better.”

“I tried really hard, Mommy...”

“I know you did Seiros.” Byleth kissed both her cheeks, running her hands through the older woman’s long hair again. “But grown ups take responsibility and always keep trying to do better. And you’re a grow-up, aren’t you darling?”

Rhea turned her head away, pulling away from Byleth’s hands, and mumbled, “… I don’t like feeling like a grown-up… It’s hard.”

“Oh?” Byleth straightened. “Does Mommy little girl need some encouragement?” She let her hands glide down to Rhea’s full breasts and pinched her nipples. “Some incentive to be more grown-up?” She pulled and kneaded at the globes that were glistering with the faintest layer of sweat. “Will you feel more grown-up if Mommy fucks you like a grown-up?

The Archbishop squealed and squirmed, inadvertently grinding her core against Byleth’s thigh as she tried to keep her sore ass from rubbing against the desk. “Y-yes Mommy.”

Byleth reached behind her back and pulled a varnished wooden rod not much longer than her hand, very obviously carved in a phallic shape. “Okay darling, Mommy can indulge you a little bit.” She spread open Rhea’s legs with her own and had her free hand press her hips against the desk. The hard edge dug into the Archbishop’s swollen butt and she cried, trying to move away from the edge of the desk. Byleth’s hand kept her firmly in place. “Tut-tut.” She scolded as she dragged the rod between Rhea’s lower lips, slowly rubbing against her clit. “Now don’t be fussy Seiros. If you’re a good, quiet girl, Mommy will even give you a special treat.”

The woman’s eyes widened and she nodded frantically, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

Byleth smiled, angled her wrist and pushed the toy in. It parted the Archbishop’s wet folds like a spear. A slow impalement, it made her back arch and lift off the desk, a long moan rising from her throat but being caught in her mouth. Without any pause, Byleth was retracting, then pushing in again. Every stroke was just a bit deeper and faster, a touch rougher. The sound of the toy sliding in and out of the Archbishop’s wet folds echoed in the large office, schlik-schlik. Rhea had clamped down both her hands against her mouth trying to keep her moans in, but every now and then they escaped a bit from behind her fingers.

Byleth was fairly certain these were not habitual sounds in these austere walls. She let her eyes take in the trembles running down Rhea’s abdominals, the haze that had descended over her eyes. Wetness coated her fingers and made her grip slicker. Every time her thumb hit her clit and the toy was buried the deepest, Rhea’s breath hitched more and more noticeably. She was so close. “Look at such a pretty picture.” She said loudly enough to be heard over the sounds of sex. The Archbishop met her eyes and she delivered the final blow. “Seiros, you’re being such a good girl.”

Rhea tensed with a muffled wail, back arching. “Good girls deserve treats...” And the younger woman dove down to lap at the pink clit standing upright in Rhea’s folds. Her tongue swirled, gathering the cum gushing around the toy and she sucked firmly on the flesh. Rhea’s legs clamped around her head as another orgasm rippled through her, then another. Byleth kept sucking and licking, thrusting the toy the best she could in her hunched position as the Archbishops legs quivered around her ears.

Finally, the aftershocks subsided and her head was freed, Rhea’s thighs limply letting go of her. She rose, cleaning the excess off cum her face with a hand. The Archbishop was completely wrecked, splayed over her desk naked and panting deeply. Her thighs were glistening with her own cum and some of it dripped a bit down onto the carpet.

“… Rhea?” Nothing. Her eyes had rolled back into and she was if not unconscious, then insensate.

Okay, Thing done. Byleth nodded to herself self-satisfyingly. Five minutes later, she closed the door to the office behind her. She’d usually wake her partners up, but the Archbishop was really out of it and she had papers to grade.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried, but might be little dry. Byleth is weirdly innocent. Originally had a more extreme spanking scene.


End file.
